The beginning of the darkness within
by Portalgunkeybladehedgehog
Summary: Sorry, I had to republish for some reason. JUst read. Sora is Hilbert, Alexdandria is Hilda, Cody is Ethan, and Sophie is sophie from beyblade.


**A/N: I had to do this again because the site doesn't have instructions on how to update so this is a redo**

**S/N: How do I make this list? Where is "My Stories?"**

**AL/N: *Smashes computer with her piko piko hammer***

**A/N: That's what I wanted to do **

Sora and his friends were at the carnival for his was wondering why his friends would take him to a place they called " the most childish thing ever invented." Even Iris wouldn't dare go near a it didn't matter to him because as long as his friends were happy so was they were walking through they noticed an ice cream shop called " Lea's Ice Cream Shop." They knew it was an ice cream shop ran by their good friend Lea. " Sora we're going to find some corn dogs wait here in the line and you know what to get all of us right?" Tarahami asked Sora. " Yeah. Sea Salt Ice Cream." Sora replied to his good friend. While his friends went to go find some corn dogs Sora noticed a dark aura blowing through the air._ Uh oh that can't be good._ Sora thought. He knew only heartless gave off that aura though so he wondered why anyone else couldn't see it.

Then a boy that looked about Sora's age had gotten a vanilla ice cream cone walked past him and spit black sludge in his ice cream. Sora pondered why the boy would spit black sludge in his ice cream. Sora shrugged it off and waited in line. He finally got the six sea salt ice creams on a stick and walked past the boy again and he wondered if the boy was okay. " Um excuse me but are you okay?" Sora asked the boy. " Oh its nothing. Except that I am you."  
the boy said in a snake-like voice. Sora jumped back almost dropping his ice cream. " Hey who are you?" Sora asked sorta scared of the boy's tone. " I am your darker half that's all. The half that you close away from your friends always trying to show that you are pure light when you honestly can't let go of the past. So call me Dark Sora." Dark Sora explained. Sora decided to just end it with his keyblades which was Sora's very mistake. He summoned both Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

Dark Sora immediately took Sora's Oblivion. " Wah! But How?" Sora asked confused. " "Let me explain Oblivion is the keyblade that represents how dark you can get." Dark Sora said in his snake like voice. Sora didn't care and began battling his sadistic side.

Meanwhile, at the corn dog stand. " Ugh this line's taking forever to move." a disgusted Cody said. " Oh yeah well why don't you go find Sora since you're so bored." Iris said just as bored as Cody. "Ugh fine I'll stay." Cody said in a defeated tone. " Speaking of Sora where is he you would hear him humming his tunes just as he's coming down the street." Sophie said worried. " Don't worry Sora will be alright. I mean he doesn't have just his keyblade he has every single power you could think of." Alexdandria said trying to reassure her friend. _Oh please Sora be alright._ Alexdandria thought. Little did they know that none of Sora's capabilities would be enough to combat his dark side. Sora was getting crushed by Dark Sora. Yet every time Sora would bounce right back up Sora would still be knocked to the ground. This time Sora was kicked up into the air by the chin. Sora recovered in midair and let loose a spindash attack right into Dark Sora's stomach. Sora then stopped and landed softly on the ground. " That oughta teach you not to mess with me." But Dark Sora didn't even do anything. He just turned around completely unaffected and laughed a crazy laugh. Sora was stunned so he let out a barrage of so many attacks not even a hundred people could count. But alas that had no effect. Dark Sora just stood there laughing like a maniac. Sora was then wrapped in dark chains. " Now we shall join together to create the _x_-blade!" Dark Sora yelled. Sora knew exactly what he was talking about and struggled to get out of his Dark Sora walked and stepped straight into Sora causing a massive burst of energy. Sora's friends were able to see it and ran straight out of line to find Sora. They then found Sora but not what they wanted to see. They could see Sora but he was just _different_.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SORA!?" Alexdandria said practically screaming drawing her enormous piko piko hammer.

"Why I've made him whole merging him with his darker half was the only way for him to embrace it." Dark Sora said. " Well we don't care who you are but we know that Sora doesn't have a single piece of darkness in his heart." Tarahami said growling under his voice and summoning his keyblade Way to Dawn.

"Oh so he really never told you about his past. What a shame." Dark Sora said.

Cody summoned his orbitars, Sophie summoned her laser staff, and Iris summoned her palm. Their fight for Sora began. Alexdandria made the first move by slamming her hammer on Dark Sora. Dark Sora easily blocked this with the _x_-blade and pushed her away. Tarahami was up next by going up to Dark Sora and began to twirl his keyblade with his fingers and the keyblade started lighting up with fire and a windmill of energy was in front of it and Tarahami charged but was easily deflected by Dark Sora. Cody, Iris, and Sophie then started circling around Dark Sora repeatedly firing energy shots at Dark Sora till he was on his knees still taking shots. Tarahami and Alexdandria saw this as an opening and attacked. Dark Sora just laughed. " Do you really think that hurt me?" " No but this will." Tarahami said while he and his friends were charging up an energy beam and it went shot straight into Dark Sora's stomach. Sora was immediately separated and had a new golden Oathkeeper while Dark Sora had a golden Oblivion. " You win this time but know this you'll never defeat your darkness!" Dark Sora said running through a dark portal. " Um thanks guys but-" Sora was interrupted by Alexdandria hugging him. " Thank goodness you're alright." Alexandria said almost about to cry. Sora was just hugged her back letting her know he was alright. "Well what are you going to do about that guy?" Sophie asked. " To be honest I really don't know but what I do know is that I'll kick Dark Sora's butt the next time we meet." Sora said clenching his fist letting his friends know that he would be ready anytime. "Wait. Where is the ice cream?" Cody asked with his stomach rumbling. The six turned and saw that the bag was in half and all the ice cream melted. Everyone except Cody shrugged it off and he was rambling about how hungry he was.


End file.
